masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ring
The Kharzh'ulla orbital ring, commonly known as "The Ring", is the largest shipyard and space station within the known galaxy. Introduction The Ring was originally created by a ancient race known as the Furies. History Discovery Discovered by the United Planets of Tellar in 2093 and later claimed The Ring along with the system by Tellar in 2095 by the largest colonization effort in there history. Restoration Tellar invested a lot into the study of The Ring attempting to figure out what it was originally built for. Many scientists claim The Ring was built as a military shipyard to the vast number of dry docks, hangers, and launch bays plus old factories. By 2100 the colony of Kharzh'ulla II and The Ring had reach a total population of over 500,000,000 Tellarites, among them their best minds and engineers. Work started so they could one day make full use of the station. But no way they'd be able to operate the whole station not without far greater resources, engineers, and skilled personnel by themselves for at least a few centuries by themselves. and not without help. By 2110, The Ring was starting to use as a repair facility, but only a small fraction of the station was operational. Even if small by 2150 The Ring had pump out nearly a thousand ships. Plus maintain a local defense fleet for security and defense. Coalition Control When Tellar signed the Coalition Naval Accords in 2154 and later joined the Interstellar Coalition in 2156, they made the Ring's large facilities open to the newly founded alliance and it quickly became a much needed help during the early months of the war, repairing the large number of incoming ships. During the Xindi Conflict, The Ring did what was consider impossible at the time as it also took in and brought the hundreds of Colonial and Cylon vessels, some of the largest vessels within the Interstellar Coalition, refitted all up to Coalition standards all at the same time. Every member of the Coalition donated major technological research teams, engineering crews and construction resources to the shipyard. The war also saw the rise in the population from over a hundred million to 2-billion people. The Ring was upgraded with powerful long-range defenses place to cover all sides of attack. A powerful joint fleet was established to guard the system at all time. The location, defenses, and fleets were secret in order to keep The Ring protected from any surprise attack or Xindi reprisal. The Coalition defenders stood constantly vigilant throughout the entire war never coming under attack, any vessel without proper IFF codes was destroyed instantly. By late 2157, The Ring became a major port for the Coalition Fleet. Thanks to all members of the Coalition around a quarter of the station was made operation. The Cylon Imperium donated several army corps worth of Centurions to defend the station. By war's end the ICS Galactica was brought in for repairs and refits following it's great battle with the Monarch. While rebuilding had begun The Ring became a major project for the entire Coalition to work on. But it was estimated be around 200 years before they could use the whole station and pump out tens of thousands of ships of all types and classes and take in and maintain just as many. Category:Space Stations Category:Coalition Space Stations Category:United Planets of Tellar Space Stations